A Queen's Oath
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Queen Eclipsa has been banished and robbed of her beloved. But she will have her revenge, her son will one day make sure of that. Spoilers for Into the Wand.


A/N: I don't own Star Vs The Forces of Evil

* * *

Eclipsa's screams of agony echoed throughout the halls of the castle ruins as waves of labor pains shot through her body. She been in labor for nearly three hours now and still the baby had not moved an inch from her womb. The monsters who were acting as her mid-wives didn't say anything, but the former queen of Mewni knew what they thinking: the baby was a stillborn. She had that fear in the back of her head ever since she knew that was with child that the unborn would not make it since Mewman's and monsters were so biologically different, but on the other hand, such a thing had never been done before so it was not to say it was impossible.

Another flash of white-hot pain surged within the banished queen, making her unleash a scream the nearly shattered the monster's eardrums. Eclipsa refused to accept that her child would be dead upon its birth, the infant was half-monster and therefore had the fighting spirit to make its way into the world. The former queen let another cry as one of the mid-wives check on her progress.

"I can see the head, my lady!" he said "You need to push now!"

As instructed, Eclipsa fought through the pain in her body and forced herself to push once more. It was like fire and poison was coursing through every fiber of her being as she tried to force the baby out her. She could feel her racing to point of almost feeling like it was going to explode in her chest at any given second. He her head become dizzy and light as she exhausted herself to push one more. It may be the death of her, but Mewni be dammed she was going to see her child before she left this world.

With a cry that could be heard throughout the wilds of Mewni, Eclipsa gave one final push that allowed her baby to exit her body and enter the world. The monster that at her center quickly bite off the umbilical cord before picking up the baby and tap on its back to get it to make a sound. But no cries could be heard from the child, not even so much as a whimper escaped the silent infant. Eclipsa's fears came true, she had lost another child. She had her daughter taken away from her by the bastard she was forced to marry, and now in a cruel act of the universe, she had lost her next child before she could even hear the sound of its voice.

It was like if fate despised for something she must've done in her past life. She was forced into a marriage with a man who cared more about her position of power then he did for herself. When she found someone who truly cared for her, he was hunted and captured by her former husband and dragged back to the castle to be beheaded as part of celebration. to tragically add to this this, the former's queen's daughter had been raised to believe that her mother was traitor to her kind and should burned for her heresy.

When Eclipsa received word of her lover's death, she was on the edge of her sanity and deeply considered joining him in death. But then a shimmer of hope appeared to her when she discovered that she was carrying her late lover's child within her. For the months to come from the baby's birth, Eclipsa was renewed with a new reason to live, but now that she was looking at the lifeless heap before her, it seemed that once again the powers that be had robbed her of any chance of happiness.

Suddenly, a shrill cry came from the infant's mouth as it began to fail its tiny arms around. Eclipsa's heart instant began to rise with joy and relief as she heard her baby's cries. The monstrous mid-wife wrapped the newborn in rags before gently handing it back to its mother.

"It's a boy" the creature informed her

"And a strong one at that" another monster added on "just listen to the little guy cry!"

Eclipsa's beloved once told her that a monster's strength is gauged by how strong their cries were when they were born, and judging by the wails the boy had, he was going to be a mighty warrior. She held her son close to her chest, letting her weak, but calming heartbeat settle the baby down. Tears of happiness fell from the former queen's face as she held her child closer to her, refusing to let part with him.

Her son looked vastly different from either her or her lover. He was almost reptilian in appearance—save for the tiny tuffs of black hair upon his head. Again monster biology played into this, Eclipsa had learned that monsters were born looking different from their birthparents, and the fact that the child was half-Mewman obviously played a factor into this as well. But she wouldn't have cared if the boy was born with three eyes or two heads, she would've thought he was beautiful regardless. All that mattered to her was that he was with her now and she could love and raise him for his true purpose.

"What are you going to call him?" the mid-wife asked

The banished queen thought for several moments. She was caught up in worrying that he son wouldn't be born at all made her forget to think of a name for him. she was forbidden to name her first child and forced to name her moon, but here she free to name this one whatever she pleased. Then she had an idea come across her mind, it was the perfect name for her newborn son.

"Toffee" she finally said

"Toffee?" one the monsters readapted in confusion "seriously?"

"It was the food Kronos and I shared when we first met as children" she explained, keeping her eyes on her baby "It's perfect"

The baby boy cooed as up at his mother as he snuggled closer to her chest. With all her strength, Eclispsa staggered to her feet much to the shock of the monsters. Some of them rushed over to get her to lay back down, but the banished queen raised her hand to stop them. She forced herself to walk over to hole in the castle ruins that allowed her and her beastly subject to see the Mewman castle with scrutiny in their eyes.

There was another reason she wanted an another child, a much darker and hateful reason. After being banished and losing her husband to her own people, she wanted nothing more than to seek vengeance upon the people of Mewni. She and her beloved had rallied under a single banner, but his untimely death had weakened their unity. Her new subjects needed a new leader, one who was as powerful as Kronos and had a legitimate claim to the throne of Mewni and who could undo the damage the generations of Eclipsa's family had done to the true people of Mewni. While they served under her, many of the monsters would still not consider Eclipsa as that champion due to the ties to her family, but if she could bear a child of Kronos the Mighty, they would once again rally together under the child's banner.

She would raise Toffee with love of course, but she would also train him. She would teach him how fight his enemies both on the battlefield and in the war room. To hone his mind to be as sharp as the blades she would teach him to use. Eclispsa would groom her son into a true ruler of Mewi, one who could claim the throne as well as his mother's revenge. The former queen did feel a sense of sadness knowing that if Toffee was to become king that he would have to kill his half-sister to do so. But Moon was too far gone to be saved and would only perpetuate the cycle of tyranny. So with a heavy heart, Eclipsa would train her son to slay her only daughter. It was to take years for the queen of darkness to teach her child to become the perfect warrior, but when he was ready, he would become a force of nature that would wash away the old ways in a sea of fire of blood. And as Toffee sat upon the throne, Eclipsa's vengeance would be complete.

"I promise it will be yours one day, my son" she said to her baby as she glared at the distant castle "It will _all_ be yours"


End file.
